Claustorphobia
by Sayomina
Summary: Tim gets stuck in the elevator at Wayne Industries during a storm. when the lights go out he remembers a terrible memory. Damian Rescues Tim. Random one shot. fluff at the end. Rated k-plus for a VERY brief description of what happened to Tim for him to develope claustrophobia. Enjoy and review!


**This is my second posted fanfiction. If you haven't already please read _Idicium for Damian._ This story is a very random one-shot about Tim having claustrophobia. Damian is 11. Tim is 17. (yes in my mind he has already graduated high school and is working for Wayne Industries) some music that goes along with this is _Say Something._ If you want something that really messes with you that has to do with the robins watch _Robins (I would have followed you)_ on Youtube. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes Bruce, I'm almost home. I'm just getting into the elevator now."

"No Alfred does not need to pick me up."

"I'll be home in thirty minutes. Don't worry. A little rain has never stopped Red Robin and it won't stop me from getting home."

"I'll see you soon."

Tim hung up just as the doors to the elevator closed. He sighed as he leaned back on one of the elevator walls. Work had been longer and more tedious than normal since Bruce was home sick. Suddenly Tim felt the walls closing in on him. He shook the feeling away. Ever since an incident with the Joker he had had a fear of enclosed spaces. So every day at work he would get into the elevator fearing the worst. That's when it happened. The elevator stopped. Tim looked at the floor number which had stopped only a few numbers down from the floor he had got on. He knew the number had just changed, so maybe someone else was getting on, but the doors never opened. Tim started to unconsciously shift from one foot to the other as he pushed the main floor button and when that didn't work the emergency stopped elevator button, but that wasn't working either. Then the lights went out. That's when the panic started to set in. Tim looked around the elevator hoping there was a way out. The only way out was through the ceiling and without his utility belt, which he'd left in his car, Tim wouldn't be able to get out from the ceiling much less touch the ceiling even with his heightened abilities. Tim backed into a corner, crouching on the floor as the shadows started to creep towards him. His hands were shaking as he dialed Bruce's numbered.

"Hello?" Bruce asked from the other side of the line. Worry was obvious in his voice.

"Daddy," Tim whispered.

"Tim?! Are you alright?!" Bruce asked panicked.

"Help me," Tim whimpered.

"Where are you?"

"The elevator" Tim voice was shaking even more as the walls closed in and the memories he had tried so hard to bury came back

"Stay calm Tim. I'm going to patch you into the comm. links,"

"The… the J-J-Jo-Joker… he's here Bruce." Tim whispered shakily as tears started too slid down his face.

Tim's cellphone fell out of his hands as the memories from three years ago came flooding back. He had been kidnapped while on a solo patrol that Bruce had let him on. His cell had been small, but it wasn't the size that had gotten to him in the end. It was the way the darkness would creep over him, seeping into his bones with that unforgettable chill. The way the shadows would laugh at him for being week. The whispers in the wind and the cold hard metal crowbar, the same one that had been used on Jason, that the Joker used to beat him up both physically and mentally. Two weeks. It had taken Bruce two weeks to find him and another two months before he had finally physically recovered. The mental damage had never really gone away and the claustrophobia that had followed only served as a reminder of what the joker had done to him.

"Drake."

Tim was forced out of his thoughts by the cold yet welcomingly familiar voice that had come from his phone which was still sitting on the floor on speaker.

"Dami," Tim said shakily.

"Drake, stop being a wuss. I can hear your sniveling over the comm. it is quite distracting. Can you just be quite? I am trying to save you," Damian said.

"You're what?!" Tim stuttered/whimpered

"Will you be quite for a minute? Your whimpering is quite bothersome."

Tim watched as a batarang was used to open to elevator door an inch before a pair of green gloved hands forced the door open the rest of the way revealing Damian in his Robin uniform. Damian was about to say something when Tim gave him a giant hug. Damian was shocked. He eventually awkwardly accepted the hug.

"If you tell anyone about this hug you will find yourself stuck in an enclosed space sooner than you would like," Damian whispered threateningly to Tim

"I will cherish this memory as mine and mine alone."

"Good. Now let's get you home. You're a mess and father is very worried about you. He almost risked his health to come rescue you. Of course, I couldn't let him leave in his current state, so I came instead. I wouldn't want father to not be able to perform his duties, because he got even sicker after rescuing you," Damian said as they walked out of the building.

"I love you too Damian,"

"I love you too," Tim whispered as Damian hopped into the driver's seat of the Batcar.

* * *

 **If you are reading this you made it to the end. Yay! Please, Please, Please, review. As soon as i get one review i will push everything (including school) away and post a Batman/Avengers crossover that just needs to be typed up. Again please review. If you are confused about how my fanfiction works with all it's craziness my profile explains ALL. Thank you and again please review**


End file.
